Christmas in Beacon Hills
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: Beacon Hills is preparing for Christmas. Scott's in the band. Allison in the choir.
1. Chapter 1

As November dawned at Beacon Hills high there was a certain buzz in the air, there was talk in the halls amongst all of the students wondering if there was going to be the annual Christmas Concert. It was something that a lot of the students and staff looked forward to every year and it was also something that made a lot of money for the school and the local hospital as it was part of the arrangement that the school had with The Trans – Siberian Orchestra. The band teacher had acutely helped them produce some of the albums so he knew the creators of it very well and he had gotten permission for the school orchestra to perform a Trans – Siberian Orchestra type show.

In addition to the schools string ensemble they brought in a group of students to play drums, bass, electric guitar, electric violin, keyboards and also some additional singers and dancers. The last couple years that Scott had been there he had played electric guitar along with Danny also on guitar, Boyd played bass well Stiles played the Drums, Jackson and Erica were on Keyboards and Isaac showed his talents on the electric violin. The female Dancers and singers were usually led by Lydia and some of the other cheerleaders as well. The funny thing is this odd group ended up together even before the whole were wolf pack thing, everyone put aside their feelings of hatred for each other for the shows.

For once the members of the pack were actually looking forward to it, in the last year since Derek had bitten Boyd, Isaac, Erica and Jackson they had grown close to each other as some sort of dysfunctional family. Over the summer they had fought off the Alpha pack together with the help of the Argent family and their hunters had even helped out. For some reason they had accepted that Derek and his pack meant no harm to anyone. Maybe they realised that the bigger threat was a pack of Alphas or there may have been other factors too.

One morning before the start of first period Allison came over to Scott's locker to ask him what all the buzz was about. Just as Scott was going to tell her one of the members of the school orchestra came over to him and asked "Mr. Ramone wants to know if you're going to joining us this year."

Scott looked at him and said "yeah, I'm looking forward to having some fun with you guys again."

Alison then asked him "what is this all about and since when did you become a band geek."

Scott smiled at her and said "first of all I am not a band geek, and second it's become a tradition here school for us to give back to the school and the community with our little Christmas show."

Well he was telling her this he got a text from the pack, as well as Danny and Stiles all of them were asking are you in this year, Scott texted back hell yeah.

At the end of the first period during the morning announcements there were two announcements concerning the annual Christmas concert the first was asking for all band members and the members of the rock ensemble to gather in the band room after school, and the second one was asking that anyone interested in singing or dancing in this year's show should report to the auditorium for additions.

At lunch that day Lydia asked Allison if she was going to come to the auditions after school, Scott turned to her and said "you should go out for it; it could be a lot of fun."

Allison said that she would take it under consideration.

Later that day Scott, stiles, Danny, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica made their way o the band room, at the same time Lydia had final convinced Allison to go out for the addition too.

At the meeting with the band Mr. Ramon handed out the sheet music for the various parts most of it was stuff they had done before, but there were some new pieces in the package too, like the real Trans – Siberian Orchestra Mr. Whitman liked to change up the set list every year adding some new pieces but at the same time keeping some of the favorites. They always would do the show in two acts separated by an intermission where Scott would introduce the band as well as the singers and dancers. The first act was the telling of the story 'Christmas Eve and other Stories' by the Trans – Siberian Orchestra, the second part of the show had some of their other songs as well as a few that they liked to throw in as well.

During the meeting Mr. Ramon also offered Scott and Danny the use of any of his guitars that they wanted as he had a modest collection of them, which gave the two boys an opportunity to swap out guitars between songs if they wanted to. He also mentioned that there was room in the set list that if Scott wanted to sing the native carol that he sometimes did it was open for discussion. It was something that he did every now and then, his father had actually been part Native American through his mother's side, and she was actually from a native reserve in Quebec City in Canada. When Scott was two years old she had come to live with them as her husband had passed away and Scott's dad had been her only living relative,. Well she was living with them she taught Scott about his Native American culture, she even taught him a very old Christmas carol that had been written by a Jesuit missionary, he had written it in the native tongue of the Wendat people. Scott had actually sang it a few times starting in elementary school, the last time he had done it was when he was 14 just after starting at Beacon Hills High he had done it mainly as a tribute to 'Mama McCall" as he and Stiles had referred to her as she had passed away about a month before Scott's fourteenth birthday.

At the same time that the meeting with the band was going on the auditions were going on, most of the people who were there had been it before so there where only a few new spots open, When it came time for Allison to get up and she decided on the spur of the moment to sing something that she had sang when she was in a production of Mozart's the Magic flute in her old school, the song was called Queen of the Night. Once the auditions were finished the teachers conducting them thanked everyone for coming and said that they would be posting the list of parts that everyone had gotten for tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Scott got up after getting dressed he packed up his black Stratocaster that had a Floyd Rose tremolo arm on it. He put it into a soft case that he could easily sling over his back, Stiles was coming to pick him up as when he brought his guitars to school with him, Scott never liked to ride his bike or skateboard. He also packed up his peddle board that he had pieced together over the years from money he'd gotten from his allowance birthday gifts , Christmas gifts and his job at the vets office. Some of the pieces to it were based on ones that Eddie Van Halen uses.

His mom saw him come downstairs with his guitar and pedal board, which he had mounted into a small road case, and said "band practice tonight after school?"

Scott smiled and said "yup the Christmas show is coming up soon. I'll let you know when tickets go on sale."

Melisa said thanks as she slid a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon down the counter in the kitchen to him. Scott put down his gear next to his back pack and said thanks to his mom as he dug into his breakfast.

Just then Stiles knocked on the door before using the key that Scott had given him years ago, just in case he needed to get in. Melisa turned to him and said "hungry?" as he was already eying Scott's plate and the extra food on the stove top.

Stiles then said "sure why not I could always go for some food."

Melisa wondered sometimes if Stiles had been bitten by a werewolf as well, however she know that hunger was a side effect of one of the meds that he was on to help with his ADHD well normally they suppressed some ones appetite it seemed to have the opposite effect on him. It was almost as bad as when Scott used to get bronchitis when he had a really bad asthma attack and had to go on prednisone, a steroid which had a the side effect of increasing Scott's appetite. Of course she often wondered how often he (Stiles) actually ate a solid meal other then when he came over to their place which happened quite often unless he and Scott were having a fight or Scott was out with Allison which happened more often now then the later.

After the boys were done with breakfast they said their goodbyes to Melisa and she had asked if Stiles would be by for dinner, which he pretty much confirmed that he would be when he said that his dad was working late. Melisa actually had one of her rare days off and decided that she needed to prepare something good and hardy for the boys when they got in as she knew how hungry they got when they were having band or lacrosse practices.

When Scott arrived at school he dropped his stuff at his locked then headed to the band room to leave his guitar and peddle board with Mr. Ramon.

The first thing Allison did was to check the list from the audition she was shocked when she saw next to her name female dancer/ Singer and Queen of the Winter Night, all the other females only had Dancer/ Singer next to their names.

After School the band and the tech crew began by setting up the risers on the stage for the band and some of the lights to sit on, the lights would be set up am a later time once the overall design for the show had been settled on. Well that was going on Scott was helping Stiles assemble the drum kit on the centre section, well Erich and Jackson were getting there keyboards set up. Once everything else was set up Scott got out his peddle board and plugged it into the digital amps that the school had in a room backstage, they used those for the keyboards, bass, electric violin and the guitars, as there wasn't a lot of room left on the stage with all of the other equipment. Scott and Danny were the only ones who had their instrument hard wired into the system everyone else was contend via wireless receivers, well Scott and Danny used those too, but they only connected to their peddle boards. They both had them in road cases with wheels on them like a suitcase but would sit flat on the ground. When they took the lids off of them they had flat sides all around so that they could get easy access to them and also be able to plug in all the cables and power supplies to everything mounted to them.

Once everything was set up Mr Ramon gave all of the new comers a brief summary of how things would be working and said that today they would go through a couple of the songs with just the band to give everyone a taste of things to come. Then he asked Scott if he wanted to say anything.

Scott then walked over to the microphone with his black Stratocaster on him and said "yeah I want to introduce the band to all of the new comers to this little group. First off I'm Scott McCall one of the guitar players, also on Guitar is Danny Mahealani, on Eclectic Violin and the string master Isaac Lahey, on drums Stiles Stilinski and on Keyboards Jackson Whittemore, and Erica Reyes and on Bass we have Vernon Milton Boyd, IV or just Boyd."

Then he turned to the band and said "Guys I think we need to give them a little taste of what's to come, 'Carolize Understand Turn it up Christmas Jam'."

They then launched into Christmas Jam by the Trans Siberian Orchestra off of their Lost Christmas Eve album, during that one they Scott and Danny stayed in front of their boards and were playing with them a bit to figure out what settings they wanted to use/ liked. After that they did a little mini Jam on Christmas Eve Sarajevo 12/24 ad stared roaming the stage a bit more. After that Mr. Ramon asked them to do Mad Russians Christmas, this time they really got into it and were even throwing in some choreographed routines from the previous year.

Allison was sitting in the audience watching Scott, this was a side of him that she didn't really get to see much, he was running laps of the stage and jumping around with his guitar and he had the biggest grin on his face just like he did when he scored a goal in Lacrosse.

After they finished their little jam session Mr. Ramon then said that he wanted to discuss the set list with everyone. First on the agenda was the opening, he played them a new song that the Trans Siberian Orchestra had just finished recording called Winter Palace, it had some dramatic moments to it along with some good rocking guitar parts to it. Scott asked what he was think they should do with it. Mr. Ramon said he was open to suggestions. Scott suggested maybe they could do something with the platforms hanging from the stage rigging again as he, Danny and Isaac had had a lot of fun two years ago when they did that as the opening. Mr. Ramon said he would consider that when they started designing the stage and lighting rigs for the show, which usually happened around this time as well. Sometimes when he could he would show them pictures of what the TSO was doing that year and they would base their stage around what they were doing that year. Sometimes they even mixed things up and did some combinations of things from the current years shows and other years past.

During the discussion it came up about if Scott wanted to sing his native carol again. Scott looked a little nervous and said "how about having the choir join me in it, I could teach them it in Wendat if you like?"

Mr. Ramon considered it for a minute and then said "that could be a cool twist with it, if you're willing to work with them a couple of mornings a week they should be able to pick it up fairly well."

Scott thought about it for a second before agreeing to it, he just hoped helping out the choir like that wouldn't hurt his grades too much, as he had gone to Summer school t help boost his marks in the couple of courses that he didn't do too well in at the end of last year. So far this year he was doing better as Allison, Stiles and the rest of the pack were helping him out every now and then.

Mr. Ramon then asked anyone if there was anything they wanted to do in the second act. Lydia asked if they could bring back An Angels Share since they were also doing Queen of the Winter Night this year again. There were a few other suggestions for other things and Mr. Ramon said that he would have the music ready for the next rehearsal.

Then he asked Scott if he could get him the Wendat lyrics to the native carol for tomorrow sometime so he could have them ready for the choir practice on Monday morning.

Scott said he would work on it and asked him if he wanted it direct or spelled out phonetically.

Mr. Ramon asked him which would be easier for someone to learn it in.

Scott said "phonetically as there are some different pronunciations of letters and stuff when it's spoken as opposed to being written, also writing out Wendat using English charters is kind of hard sometimes."

After the first rehearsal and meeting were over with, Scott and Danny went to pick up their pedal boards so they could have them for rehearsing at home. Allison came over to help Scott disconnect his and asked him what all that stuff did on it/ Scott explained all of the different pedals and effects processors on it well he disconnected it from the cables and rolled up the power plug for it before putting the cover back on it. She also asked him what this Queen of the Winter Night thing was, Scott told he that it was based off of something that Mozart wrote for something called the Magic Flute. Allison smiled and laughed as she then realised why she had been cast as the Queen of the Winter Night and she told Scott that she had sang that song at her old school.

After they finished packing everything up Scott and Stiles made their way over to Scott's house where his mom had made, homemade lasagna. After dinner Scott sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with his laptop and with his mom and some help from Stiles he managed to come up with a phonetic version of "Jesous Ahatonhia" also known as the Huron Carol or "Twas in the Moon of Wintertime".

Just a couple of notes on this chapter One I changed the name of the teach as the name of the person I originally picked for him was the lead producer of the album "Dream of Fireflies (on a Christmas Night), well reading a Trans Siberian Orchestra message board I found out he was one of the techs that was touring with them this year as the audio engineer. Second Scott being part Native American has to do with something I read on Wikipedia about Tyler Posey being part Native America, my guess would be he is likely to be something from the sates but I wanted throw in the twist o him having a Canadian relative.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next morning before making his way to his first class of the morning Scott made a quick stop at Mr. Ramon's office to drop off the lyrics for the native carol. Mr. Ramon looked at it and was very impressed by it and asked him if he could make it to the choir practice scheduled for after school that day. Scott said that should be ok as his mom was working the late shift tonight so he'd be home alone tonight any way.

Well he was on his way to since Allison came up to him and said "Scott I can I get a rain check on going out with you tonight, I have to go to a choir practice after school"

Scott started laughing at that and Alison asked him what was so funny about it, Scott then told her that he was going to be there too.

She looked at him and said "so in addition to being a band geek you're a choir boy too."

Scott laughed and said "I'm not a band geek and I have never been a choir boy, Mr. Roman just asked me to come to tonight's practice to start teaching them Wendat."

Later that day Scott walked into the choir room with Allison and Stiles, for some reason he felt uncomfortable going in, mainly because he was nervous about teaching them something about his background. He had been agenizing over it all day trying to figure out the best way to do it. Stiles offered to come with him if he wanted someone to back him up if it was needed. Stiles went and sat at a drum kit in the room, well Scott sat beside Mr. Roman's chair and picked up an acoustic guitar that was beside it and stared playing / tuning it as he liked to do when he was nervous about something at home. Mr. Roman walked in and saw him doing that and said "you always seem to have a guitar in your hands around me."

Scott looked up and said "sorry I was just a little nervous about teaching the choir Wendat. I hope you don't mind that I was playing your guitar?"

He looked at Scott and said "don't worry about it I brought it in here just in case you wanted to play it and I see Stiles is joining us behind a drum kit, no doubt for moral support."

Stiles looked up and laughed at that and said "yup, exactly I always have Scott's back when he needs me."

Well the rest of the choir was coming into the room Scott began strumming the melody to Jesus Ahatonnia, without even thinking about it he also stared sinning it quietly to himself too. He got through the second verse when he was interrupted by Mr. Roman and asked to start teaching the coir the song.

Scott put the guitar down and turned to Mr. Roman and asked him if it was ok if he gave a little explanation of the song before started to teach them it. Mr. Roman nodded and said "the floor is yours Mr. McCall."

Scott stood in front of the choir near the white board in the room and said " um ok, then for those of you who don't know me I'm Scott McCall and I'm here to teach you a song in one of my Native Languages for the Christmas show."

Someone then put up their hand and asked what langue it was Scott then said "it's called Wendat and it was spoken by a Native American group also called the Wendat, but sometimes they go by the name Wyandot as well," as he said this he wrote out both of them on the board. He then continued telling them that they had lived in the land around Georgian Bay in what is now Ontario, Canada. He then told them a little bit about himself, and how he was part English, Iris, Wendat and Mexican. He told them that his dad was half Wendat and half Irish and that his Wendat grandmother who he referred to as Momma McCall had taught him the song and the history of her people as well as some of their language. He then explained to them that the lyrics they had in front of them were written out phonetically rather than directly in Wendat as it has some different letters and sounds then English. As an example of it he wrote some words on the board first in Wendat then he put the English next to it flowed by the pronunciation.

Allison then asked "why don't we use the English lyrics if the Wendat lyrics are harder to learn?"

Scott then said "it actually takes on a different meaning if you use the English version." He then began to sing the English version.

Twas in the moon of wintertime when all the birds had fled

That mighty Gitchi Manitou sent angel choirs instead;

Before their light the stars grew dim and wondering hunters heard the hymn,

Jesus your King is born, Jesus is born, in excelsis Gloria.

Within a lodge of broken bark the tender babe was found;

A ragged robe of rabbit skin enwrapped his beauty round

But as the hunter braves drew nigh

the angel song rang loud and high

Jesus your King is born, Jesus is born, in excelsis Gloria.

He then said "it's kind of close to a direct translation but it's a little different, the English one uses symbolism of the native culture to tell the story, where as the original lyrics written by Jean de Brébeuf, a Jesuit missionary at Sainte-Marie among the Hurons in Canada, in 1643 are a little bit different they tell the story directly."

Scott then picked up the guitar again and began to play the song that he was earlier and told them that the melody for the song was based on a traditional French folk song, called "Une Jeune Pucelle" or "A Young Maid". Then he began to sing the first verse again this time in Wendat.

Ehstehn yayau deh tsaun we yisus ahattonnia

O na wateh wado:kwi nonnwa 'ndasqua entai

ehnau sherskwa trivota nonnwa 'ndi yaun rashata

Jesus Ahattonnia, Ahattonnia, Jesus Ahattonnia.

After that he then began going through the lyrics line by line with them so they could get the pronunciation right on it before learning the melody. Well they were doing this someone else asked Scott what language it was basses of off. Scott told them that Wendat's closest language would be the Iroquois language, but even then there were some major differences in the two.

After about an hour of practicing it Mr. Roman said they should call it a night and they would work on it again on Monday morning.

Since it was a Friday night and they were planning on going out anyway Scott and Allison decided to go out on their date as they had planned. They just went to the food court of the mall as they couldn't think of what they wanted to eat, that and they didn't really fell like going home to change. After that Allison drove Scott home and told him that it was cool that he could speak another langue and asked him if he knew any others he told her he could speak a little bit of French and was pretty good with Spanish. He also told her that sometime he and his mo have conversation in English, French, Spanish and Wendat. She laughed and said "that must get interesting if anyone else is around."

Scott said "yeah I guess it does, but most of the time it's usually in front of Stiles and since we've know each other since we were in kindergarten he's picked up on it too."

Allison then said "so Stiles and you are a really close friend then?"

Scott said "nah were more like the brothers that we never had. It's hard to describe we kind of need each other in a way too. Like for example when he's having a panic attack I can usually calm him down and when I'm having an Asthma attack he can usually help me out. There was one time when I was 13 and had a really bad one and had to be put on a vent, the doctors weren't sure if I would wake up. My Mom had heard from Stiles dad how much he was missing, she decided to call him and just tell him to talk to me as she put the phone by my ear. All I remember from it was him saying Scott you have to fight this I don't know what I'll do without you."

Allison then said "wow I never knew you guys were that close. It's almost like the relationship I had with my Aunt Kate when I was younger. She was like the sister I never had, but when she tried to kill you I didn't know what to think of her anymore, just like when I heard that my mom tried to kill you too. By the way waht would have happened to her if she had turned in to a werewolf?"

Scott looked at her and said "I asked Derek that and he said to me her fate would have been in my hands and he would have killed her if I asked him to or left me to do it. When her told me that I actually thought about how I wanted to kill her and maker suffer like she did me, but something told me that she didn't deserve that. That's when I found out that she had taken her life."

Allison put her arm around him and said "I'm not sure what to think of that, I mean you told me that you thought about killing my mother, however she did try to kill you as well. I still don't know how she could have done such a thing to you. What did it fell like when she was doing it?"

Scott said "like I was fighting to breath but couldn't. I think I was actually having an Asthma attack, because after I passed out the next thing I remember was lying in Dr Deaton's exam room with a mask and the smell of albuterol. It's a drug used to treat an Asthma attack in case you're wondering."

When they got to the front door they embraced and kissed each other good night before Scott went inside. Allison said she would be over in the morning some time to help him with his English homework.


End file.
